Dom DeLuise
|birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Santa Monica, California, U.S. |resting_place = Calvary Cemetery in Woodside, Queens, New York |other_names = |occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian, author |years_active = 1961–2009 |spouse = |children = Peter DeLuise Michael DeLuise David DeLuise |website = }} Dominick DeLuise (August 1, 1933 – May 4, 2009) was an American actor, voice actor, comedian, chef and author. He was the husband of actress Carol Arthur and the father of actor, director, pianist, and writer Peter DeLuise, and actors David DeLuise and Michael DeLuise. He starred in a number of movies directed by Mel Brooks, in a series of films with career-long best friend Burt Reynolds, and as a voice actor in various animated films by Don Bluth. Early life DeLuise was born in Brooklyn, New York, to Italian American parents Vincenza "Jennie" (née DeStefano), a homemaker, and John DeLuise, a public employee (garbage collector). He was the youngest of three children, having an older brother, Nicholas "Nick" DeLuise, and an older sister, Antoinette DeLuise-Daurio. DeLuise graduated from Manhattan's High School of Performing Arts and later attended Tufts University in Medford, Massachusetts. DeLuise was Roman Catholic and had a particular devotion to the Virgin Mary. Career In 1961 DeLuise played in the Off-Broadway musical revue "Another Evening with Harry Stoons" that lasted nine previews and one performance. Another member of the cast was 19-year-old Barbra Streisand. He was also in the Off-Broadway play "All in Love" which opened on November 10, 1961, at the Martinique Theatre and ran for 141 performances. Other New York theater performances include, "Half-Past Wednesday" Off-Broadway (1962), "Around the World in 80 Days" Off-Broadway (1963), "The Student Gypsy" Broadway (1963), "Here's Love" Broadway (1963), and "Last of the Red Hot Lovers" Broadway (1969). DeLuise generally appeared in comedic parts, although an early appearance in the movie Fail-Safe as a nervous USAF technical sergeant showed a broader range. His first acting credit was as a regular performer in the television show The Entertainers in 1964. He gained early notice for his supporting turn in the Doris Day film The Glass Bottom Boat (1966). In his review in The New York Times, Vincent Canby panned the film but singled out the actor, stating, "The best of the lot, however, is a newcomer, Dom DeLuise, as a portly, bird-brained spy." In the 1970s and 1980s, he often co-starred with Burt Reynolds. Together they appeared in the films The Cannonball Run and Cannonball Run II, Smokey and the Bandit II, The End, All Dogs Go to Heaven and The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas. DeLuise was the host of the television show Candid Camera from 1991 to 1992. DeLuise also lent his distinct voice to various animated films and was a particular staple of Don Bluth's features, playing major roles in The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, A Troll in Central Park and All Dogs Go to Heaven. All Dogs Go to Heaven also featured Reynolds' voice as Charlie B. Barkin, the cheeky anti-hero, and DeLuise voiced Itchy Itchiford, Charlie's best friend, wing-man and later partner in business. Unlike DeLuise, however, Reynolds did not voice Charlie in any of the eventual film sequels, TV episodes, TV-episode sequels, or TV series. DeLuise also voiced the legendary character of Charles Dickens' Fagin in the Walt Disney film Oliver & Company and made voice guest appearances on several animated TV series. ]] TV producer Greg Garrison hired DeLuise to appear as a specialty act on The Dean Martin Show. DeLuise ran through his "Dominick the Great" routine, a riotous example of a magic act gone wrong, with host Martin as a bemused volunteer from the audience. Dom's catch phrase, with an Italian accent, was "No Applause Please, Save-a to the End." The show went so well that DeLuise was soon a regular on Martin's program, participating in both songs and sketches. Garrison also featured DeLuise in his own hour-long comedy specials for ABC. (Martin was often just off-camera when these were taped, and his distinctive laugh can be heard loud and clear.) In 1968 he hosted his own hour-long comedy variety series for CBS, The Dom DeLuise Show. Taped in Miami at The Jackie Gleason Theater it featured many regular Gleason show cast members including The June Taylor Dancers and The Sammy Spear Orchestra. Dom's wife Carol Arthur also regularly appeared. The 16-week run was the summer replacement for The Jonathan Winters Show. He later starred in his own sitcom, Lotsa Luck, which only lasted for 1973-1974 season. DeLuise was probably best known as a regular in Mel Brooks' films. He appeared in The Twelve Chairs, Blazing Saddles, Silent Movie, History of the World, Part I, Spaceballs, and Robin Hood: Men in Tights. Brooks' late wife, actress Anne Bancroft, directed Dom in Fatso (1980). He also had a cameo in Johnny Dangerously as the Pope and in Jim Henson's The Muppet Movie as a wayward Hollywood talent agent who comes across Kermit the Frog singing "The Rainbow Connection" in the film's opening scene. He also appeared with fellow Brooks regulars Gene Wilder (who directed the film as well), Marty Feldman, and Madeline Kahn in The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother, as well as alongside Wilder and Gilda Radner in a later Gene Wilder-directed film, Haunted Honeymoon. He also appeared in Stargate SG-1 as Urgo. DeLuise exhibited his comedic talents while playing the speaking part of the jailer Frosch in the comedic operetta Die Fledermaus at the Metropolitan Opera, playing the role in four separate revivals of the work at the Met between December 1989 and January 1996. In the production, while the singing was in German, the spoken parts were in English. A lifelong opera fan, he also portrayed the role of L'Opinion Publique in drag for the Los Angeles Opera's production of Offenbach's Orpheus in the Underworld. An avid cook and author of several books on cooking, he appeared as a regular contributor to a syndicated home improvement radio show, On The House with The Carey Brothers, giving listeners tips on culinary topics. He was also a friend and self-proclaimed "look-alike" of famous Cajun chef Paul Prudhomme and author of seven children's books. Personal life In 1964, while working in a summer theater in Provincetown, Massachusetts, DeLuise met actress Carol Arthur. They then married in 1965. Together, they had three sons: Peter, Michael, and David DeLuise, who are also actors. Death DeLuise died on May 4, 2009, at Saint John's Health Center in Santa Monica, California. He was hospitalized at the time, suffering from kidney failure and respiratory problems due to complications from diabetes and high blood pressure. He suffered from cancer for more than a year prior to his death. His family was by his side at the time of his death. His good friend Burt Reynolds made a statement to the Los Angeles Times, saying: "As you get older and start to lose people you love, you think about it more, and I was dreading this moment. Dom always made you feel better when he was around, and there will never be another like him." Mel Brooks also made a statement to the same paper, telling them that DeLuise "created so much joy and laughter on the set that you couldn’t get your work done. So every time I made a movie with Dom, I would plan another two days on the schedule just for laughter. It's a sad day. It's hard to think of this life and this world without him." Filmography Film Animation Television *''The Entertainers'' (1964–1965) *''The Munsters'' (1966) *''The Dean Martin Summer Show'' (regular performer in 1966) *''The Dom DeLuise Show'' (1968) (summer replacement for Jackie Gleason) *''The Ghost and Mrs. Muir'' (1969) – season 2 episode 5 Seaman Elroy Applegate *''The Glen Campbell Goodtime Hour'' (regular performer from 1971–1972) *''The Dean Martin Show'' (regular performer from 1972–1973) *''Evil Roy Slade'' (1972) *''Lotsa Luck'' (1973–1974) *''Only with Married Men'' (1974) *''The Jacksons Variety Show'' (1977) Guest *''The Muppet Show'' (1977) Guest *''The Jacksons'' (1977) *''Happy'' (1983) (also executive producer) *''Amazing Stories, episode: ''Guilt Trip (1985) *''The Dom DeLuise Show'' (1987–1988) *''21 Jump Street'' (1989) *''B.L. Stryker, episode: "Die Laughing" (1989) *''Precious Moments Christmas: Timmy's Gift (1991) (voice) – Nicodemus *''Candid Camera'' (host from 1991–1992) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1993) ("Murder at the Telethon")(Buddy Blake) *''Burke's Law'' (1994–1995) *''seaQuest DSV (1994 – Episode: "Vapors") *''Alef Bet Blast-Off Lights of Freedom'' Pharaoh (1995) *''Tin Soldier'' (1995) *''Shari's Passover Surprise'' (1996) *''Beverly Hills, 90210, episode: "I Only Have Eyes for You" (1997) *3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1997) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (1998) *''Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' (1998) *''Stargate SG-1'' episode "Urgo" (2000) *''Emeril'' (2001) *''Always Greener'' (2001) Video games *''Toonstruck'' (1996) (voice) Bibliography Writings for children *''Charlie the Caterpillar'', illustrated by Christopher Santoro, Simon & Schuster, 1990 *''Goldilocks'' (also known as Goldie Locks & The Three Bears: The Real Story!), illustrated by Santoro, Simon & Schuster, 1992 *''Hansel & Gretel'', by Santoro, Simon & Schuster,1997 *''The Nightingale'' (also known as Dom DeLuise's The Nightingale), illustrated by Santoro, Simon & Schuster, 1998 *''King Bob's New Clothes'', illustrated by Santoro, Simon & Schuster, 1999 *''The Pouch Potato'', illustrated by Derek Carter, Bacchus Books, 2001 *''There's No Place Like Home'', illustrated by Tim Brown Cookbooks *''Eat This ... It Will Make You Feel Better: Mamma's Italian Home Cooking and Other Favorites of Family and Friends'' (also known as Eat This), Simon & Schuster, 1988 *''Eat This Too! It'll Also Make You Feel Better'' (also known as Eat This Too!), Atria, 1997 *''The Pizza Challenge'' References External links * * * * * McLellan, Dennis. "Dom DeLuise dies at 75; actor was a 'naturally funny man'", Los Angeles Times, May 6, 2009. * Dom DeLuise Daily Telegraph obituary * Obituary (by the Associated Press) in The Los Angeles Times Category:1933 births Category:2009 deaths Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male non-fiction writers Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:American people of Italian descent Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Tufts University alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:American cookbook writers Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Comedians from California Category:Comedians from New York City Category:DeLuise family Category:Catholics from New York (state)